


Scars, II

by sturidge



Series: Scars. [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: I mean not graphically or anything, M/M, it's not really smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	Scars, II

He felt pain.  
  
Sharp, strong, running from the ending of his spine right up to the back of his neck.  
  
Goosebumps.  
  
He held back a muffled sound - moan? Scream? It was hard to say. Everything was so confusing. His mind felt like it was on fire and the sheets pressed against his chest - the friction caused as he moved back and forth against them - felt like they were burning. He was pretty sure there were tears on the corner of his mind.  
  
God, there was so much pain.  
  
Bart leaned forward, grabbing the mattress, his teeth clinging on the pillow; he couldn't make a sound, Milagros was sleeping on the room right next to them. The last thing they wanted was her caughting them with their pants down.  
  
Or, considering the position they were in, a lesson in human anatomy and reproduction.  
  
He tried to ignore the pain, force it to the back of his mind. It was hard - _why did he have to be so big?_ \- but he could do it. Focus on something else. The good thing. The pleasure.  
  
The soft feeling of Jaime's gripping his hips with one hand and pulling him closer, finally making them _one,_ as his other hand reached between his legs, faster and faster, driving him to the edge.  
  
The kisses he planted on Bart's back, tracing each and everything single one of the scars, each time sending a little shock through his system. Making it hard to breathe. Hard to think. Hard to hold back.  
  
"I love you", he whispered, in bliss, when he felt Jaime's nose brushing against the back of his ear.  
  
It was blurred out between a moan and a hiss, totally without thinking, as he leaned his head against Jaime's shoulder, eyes closed and out of breathe.  
  
It didn't make it any less true, though.  
  
Bart felt Jaime tensing up, stock-still. For a moment both of them held their breathe. Then he felt Blue moving away from him.  
  
 _Damn it. I crashed it. I said the wrong thing in the wrong time. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_  
  
He was about to say he was sorry, that it had just come out wrong, they could ignore it, when he felt Jaime turning him around, pressing his back on the bed. Bart's legs were around Jaime's hips so fast one would think Reyes was the speedster.  
  
"I love you too", Jaime whispered back, leaning forward for another kiss.


End file.
